narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Narniakid777
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) BBC versions Hi Will -- I saw your question about the BBC adaptations of the Narnia books. There are articles on them here -- eg. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (BBC). I have just copied over some wikipedia content to start them off -- feel free to add anything you want! -- Wendy (talk) 01:06, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Sandbox The Sandbox is a page for people to test out wikicode or whatever. Since it's not a real article, the idea is that you don't have to worry about messing anything up. You can also create a Sandbox of your own if you want to develop an article before taking it live or something like that: it would be at User:Narniakid777/Sandbox. To make a spoiler warning, simply type where the spoilers start. It should be obvious that a wiki contains spoilers, particularly in a section on a movie labeled "Plot" (for example), and I think the banners about the matter are irritating and unnecessary. However this wiki does use them, so feel free. -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC) spoilers For a spoiler warning use . Wolfdog 00:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *By the way, yes you may rearrange the main page if you believe it would be more appealing. I originally had it the way I did to show users all the works we need to do (as you yourself noted, there are still so many redlinks and other articles that need work; and I certainly can't do everything, haha). Wolfdog 00:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. Yes I think it is good to move some of the content up on the main page. I twiddled the layout slightly so it wasn't so long. Do you think we need to list all the books twice in the table, and then list them again in the categories section?? I think one listing should be enough. -- Wendy (talk) 20:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *The page looks fine to me. It makes a lot more sense to have a section for guests that does not have a 'construction site' (articles to be worked on).EdmundtheJust 12:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Main page Main page looks just fine! Wolfdog 23:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *Wendy has suggested a two-column main page and I have agreed that it may be more appealing. You can find it here. Wolfdog 13:36, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Preferences Hi Will. Is it that you can't see the menus?? If so can you see anything in the "More" menu? Also, what browser are you using? Or is it that when you click it, nothing happens? -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Can you get there directly?? . -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. I asked around, and while it's not a problem for most browsers, some of the wikia folks know about it being broken, but they haven't gotten around to trying to fix it yet. Thanks for telling me though, because it helps to know what problems people are seeing with the new skin and how often! Meanwhile, here are three of the four direct links for you so you can still get to those pages: :::*My Page :::* :::* ::You can do the "Manage Widgets" thing from the "Widgets" link in the Community box on the left hand side if you need that. I hope that lets you do what you want! -- Wendy (talk) 03:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Book Order I think publication order makes the most sense, what with the movies and all. I went ahead and took out the chronological line :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Spoilers I added a spoiler warning to The Horse and His Boy. Thanks! Queenlucythevaliant 22:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC)